The Sun Of Konoha
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah 5 tahun yang dianggap pahlawan Konoha karena merupakan sang jichuriki Kyuubi. Ia disukai banyak orang, membuat Kushina maupun Minato begitu protektif terhadapnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Minato saat anak kesayangannya dilamar oleh bocah Uchiha yang hanya berbeda tiga bulan dengan si buah hati? ChibiSasuXChibiNaru Semi-canon, AliveMinaKushi ch.4 School!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah 5 tahun yang dianggap pahlawan Konoha karena merupakan sang jichuriki Kyuubi. Ia disukai banyak orang, membuat Kushina maupun Minato begitu protektif terhadapnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Minato saat anak kesayangannya dilamar oleh bocah Uchiha yang hanya berbeda tiga bulan dengan si buah hati? ChibiSasuXChibiNaru Semi-canon, AliveMinaKushi**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always doooong  
**

**ada MinaKushi juga**

**Warning**

**Drabble gaje, OOC, cerita gay, BoyXBoy, garing, miss typos, semi-canon, Alive MinaKushi, Uchiha Family  
**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Hallo… Nay dateng lagi bawa multichap baru. Tapi karena ini Cuma cerita fluff dan bisa dibilang sekumpulan drabble nyambung dan tidak nyambung antara satu chap dan yang lainnya, diharap maklum dan gak nuntut dipanjangin. #bletak! Nay nulisnya juga lebih nyantai, jadi update gak bakalan kelamaan. Hohoho**

Jinchuriki Kyuubi

"Mama!" seorang bocah _blonde_ tampak meringkuk ketakutan dalam pelukan ibunya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berusaha menghindari cubitan atau pun ciuman dari rekan-rekan _kunoichi_ sang Mama. Mata safirnya yang jernih berkilauan karena berkaca-kaca, terlebih saat sang Mama hanya tertawa dan menciumi surai pirangnya penuh sayang.

"Hentikan, kau membuat anakku takut." Kushina memelototi teman se-akademinya dulu yang berambut pirang. Tetapi dari raut wajahnya yang tidak terlihat marah serius, justru membuat si teman semakin bersemangat menggoda si pahlawan kecil Konoha.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya Kushina…" seru Mikoto yang juga bergabung dengan mereka. Ia yang juga sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan rumahnya mengelus surai pirang Naruto lembut. "Kau memiliki putra yang sangat manis. Rambutnya pirang seperti _Yondaime_ Hokage, tapi dia memiliki mata bundar yang sangat memukau. Ah, dia benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Ahahahaha!" Kushina tertawa bangga. Sejak awal ia memang sudah yakin bahwa anaknya itu memiliki kadar manis yang sudah mencapai overdosis. Bisa menyebabkan orang-orang yang melihatnya menoleh dua kali bahkan beresiko terserang diabetes. Naruto memang disukai dan begitu dipuja di Konoha. "Sasuke-kun juga sangat manis, Mikoto. Dia juga tampan."

"Sasuke, ya?" Mikoto menekuk wajahnya sedikit mengeluh, "Dia memang tampan, tapi darah Uchiha sepertinya membuat ia tidak ada manis-manisnya. Anak berusia lima tahun mana yang mengatakan bermain hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga dan lebih memilih menatap Itachi seharian berlatih kunai?"

"Ah, dia pasti akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti kakaknya."

"Tapi aku ingin punya anak semanis Naru-_chan_." Mikoto cemberut. "Anakmu menjadi matahari Konoha. Ia bahkan bisa bertahan menyimpan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya."

"Kyuubi juga sepertinya mulai menyukai Naruto." Kushina tersenyum bangga. "Kadang, jika Naruto sedang sendirian, ia akan mengajak Naruto bermain di alam bawah sadarnya. Itu membuat aku dan Minato yang selalu sibuk ini sedikit lega."

"Tidak ada yang bisa melawan pesona Namikaze Naruto, huh?"

Dan kali ini semua ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip di depan tukang sayur itu tertawa. Naruto pun tampak mulai tenang karena diberi satu butir jeruk besar oleh sang Mama. Ia pun bersikap ceria saat teman-teman ibunya sudah tidak lagi menciumi atau mencubitinya.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_, setelah dewasa nanti, kau akan menjadi apa?" tanya Mikoto terpukau begitu safir bundar itu terarah padanya dengan binar-binar yang sanggup membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya mimisan.

"Nalu akan menjadi Hokage cepelti Papa!" jawab Naruto semangat, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tidak menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan mungilnya tidak sanggup memegang jeruk besar dalam genggamannya.

"KYAAAA! Naruto-_kun kawai desu_!"

"HUWEEEEE! JELUK NALU JATUH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah 5 tahun yang dianggap pahlawan Konoha karena merupakan sang jichuriki Kyuubi. Ia disukai banyak orang, membuat Kushina maupun Minato begitu protektif terhadapnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Minato saat anak kesayangannya dilamar oleh bocah Uchiha yang hanya berbeda tiga bulan dengan si buah hati? ChibiSasuXChibiNaru Semi-canon, AliveMinaKushi**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always doooong  
**

**ada MinaKushi juga**

**Warning**

**Drabble gaje, OOC, cerita gay, BoyXBoy, garing, miss typos, semi-canon, Alive MinaKushi, Uchiha Family  
**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : jie, Miira, sheren, zhe, tsunayoshi yuzuru, BlaueFEE, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, Uzhumaky Rizky Nugraha, LNaruSasu, LemonTea07, yunaucii, Hitomi Kouun - Jiyuu, Mushi kara-chan, Ymd, miszshanty05, hanazawa kay, deEsQuare, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zen Ikkika, 0706, EstrellaNamikaze, Luca Marvell, Vianycka Hime, Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Viviandra Phanthom**

**Haloooo... Nay update kilat yaaaa. huahahahaha!**

2. Meet An Uchiha!

"Naik-naik, ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi cekali!" seorang bocah blonde yang sedang duduk di pundak Yondaime Hokage sejak tadi terus bernyanyi riang tanpa menghiraukan suara cemprengnya bisa membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya tuli. "Kili-kanan, kulihat caja, banyak pohon cemalaaaa!"

Ia terus saja bernyanyi seolah dunia hanya miliknya sendiri. Menjadikan rambut gondrong sang Papa sebagai pegangan agar ia tidak jatuh. Berjalan-jalan menyusuri pasar sore itu membuat banyak mata menoleh dan menatapnya kagum. Siapa juga yang tidak terpesona melihat safir bundar itu sejak tadi terus menoleh kanan-kiri dengan bibir yang sibuk menceracau?

"Cole paman ikan, cole paman daging, cole bibi cayul, cole bibi takoyaki, cole-cole-cole!" seru Naruto semangat setiap kali ada yang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Dia adalah sang matahari Konoha. Dia adalah si sang penyelamat yang kini menyimpan kyuubi no kitsune di dalam tubuhnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk kepentingan desa. Ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, si kecil yang selalu membawa bahagia untuk setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Papa! Lamen Papa!" Naruto menjambak rambut Minato lebih keras saat kedua mata bulatnya menangkap kedai ramen paman teuchi yang menjadi favoritnya. Merengek pada Minato agar segera menurunkannya dan membiarkannya berlari dengan kedua kaki mungilnya sendiri ikut mengantri. "LAMEN PAPA!"

"Sebentar Naruto-kun, tidak sabaran seperti biasanya, ya?" Minato meringis kemudian menurunkan Naruto hati-hati. Tidak ingin kalau sampai buah hatinya itu jatuh dan memiliki memar luka. Bisa dihajar Kushina dia kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anak semata wayang mereka.

"PAMAN TEUUUCHIIIII! NALU MAU LAMEN!" teriakkan Naruto membuat semua orang semakin memperhatikannya. Naruto berlari ceria menuju kedai tetapi segera menghentikan laju larinya saat melihat seorang nenek-nenek menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya dan memungutinya.

"_Ne_, Nenek, bial Nalu bantu, oke?" Naruto memunguti barang belanjaan si nenek yang berserakan lalu memasukannya susah payah ke dalam keranjang. Si nenek mengucapkan banyak terima kasih lalu memberikan satu plastik permen sebagai imbalannya.

"Buat Nalu?" tanya Naruto dengan binar matanya yang kian mengkilau.

"Tentu saja, ini untuk Naruto-sama yang sangat manis dan baik hati." Si nenek tersenyum lebar.

Buru-buru Naruto menerimanya dan menatap satu kantong plastik kecil berisi ramen di kedua tangannya.

"_Aligato_…" Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih lalu membungkuk. Sontak saja semua orang yang melihatnya berteriak kagum karena tingkah manisnya yang lagi-lagi menggemaskan. Amat sopan seperti sang Yondaime.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Naruto segera berbalik dan menghampiri sang Papa, menunjukkan permen hadiahnya dan memberikannya karena tidak sanggup membawanya terlalu lama. "Papa ambil, nanti kacih Mama, kacih Cakula, kacih Kulama juga."

"Baiklah Naruto-kun." Minato mengangguk setuju. Ia menerima permen yang diberikan Naruto kemudian kembali memangku bocah pirang kesayangannya. Mulai waspada saat serentetan ibu-ibu sudah mulai menghampiri sang buah hati dengan wajah terpesona tetapi mengerikan di matanya.

"Naruto-kun biar Papa gendong saja." Minato mengambil keputusan. Sudah menyiapkan hiraishin kalau-kalau mereka sampai diserang dadakan.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini Fugaku-san!" sapa Minato saat memasuki kedai ramen, ia melihat sang senior dari klan Uchiha sudah duduk di sana memakan ramennya dengan tenang.

Fugaku menoleh dan menatap Minato datar, "Hn."

"Seperti biasanya, ya?" Minato tersenyum canggung sebelum kemudian mendudukkan Naruto di antara dirinya dan seorang bocah berambut raven yang tengah memakan tomat tanpa menyentuh ramennya. "Sasuke-kun juga ikut Ayah, ya?"

Merasa tak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Fugaku, Minato beralih bertanya kepada anak seumuran putranya yang sejak tadi memilih diam sambil menatap Naruto yang mulai bertepuk tangan saat Teuchi menanyakan ia hendak memesan apa?

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Minato nyengir salah tingkah. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya, ya? Para Uchiha memang pada irit bicara.

"Ini…" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia menyerahkan satu permen lolipop yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kepada Sasuke. "Ini untukmu…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menatap permen dan wajah Naruto bergantian. Sasuke tidak suka manis, ia tidak mungkin mau memakan permen.

"Aku tidak cuka manis." Sasuke menolak halus. Tidak biasanya ia mau merespon saat diberi sesuatu oleh seseorang saat benda itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang diinginkannya.

Mendengar itu mata Naruto membulat, bibirnya mulai gemetaran dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tersenyum, tapi kenapa bocah di depannya itu tidak mau membalas senyumnya? Kenapa juga tidak mau menerima pemberiannya? Apa bocah itu membencinya? Apa si raven itu tidak suka dengan keberadaannya?

Naruto tidak tahu saja bahwa itu memang sudah menjadi sifat bawaan si Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau benci Nalu?"

"Eh?" Sasuke salah tingkah saat Naruto hampir menangis, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Kau benci Nalu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menoleh pada ayahnya meminta bantuan. Fugaku hanya mendengus dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

"Nalu dibenci, ya?"

"Baiklah…" ragu-ragu Sasuke mengambil permen itu dan menggenggamnya, ia tidak suka manis, tapi lebih tidak suka saat melihat si _blonde_ itu menangis. "Cuke tidak benci Nalu, Cuke cuka Nalu kok. Demi Nalu, Cuke mau makan pelmen deh."

Uhuk-uhuk!

Seseorang di samping Naruto langsung tersedak ramen saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seolah secara tidak langsung mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu dan apa pun akan kulakukan untuk bisa memilikimu' kepada anaknya.

Minato segera merangkul tubuh kecil Naruto sambil membatin, 'Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putraku pada siapa pun begitu saja.'.

Dasar _son complex_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah 5 tahun yang dianggap pahlawan Konoha karena merupakan sang jichuriki Kyuubi. Ia disukai banyak orang, membuat Kushina maupun Minato begitu protektif terhadapnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Minato saat anak kesayangannya dilamar oleh bocah Uchiha yang hanya berbeda tiga bulan dengan si buah hati? ChibiSasuXChibiNaru Semi-canon, AliveMinaKushi**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always doooong  
**

**ada MinaKushi juga**

**Warning**

**Drabble gaje, OOC, cerita gay, BoyXBoy, garing, miss typos, semi-canon, Alive MinaKushi, Uchiha Family  
**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

3. Morning!

Hari pertama memasuki TK Konoha, seorang bocah blonde bertubuh mungil tampak asyik memeluk tas orange barunya, tas yang baru saja dibelikan Kushina sebagai hadiah karena naruto kini sudah mulai bisa membaca. Mini Minato itu terus saja mengunyah sarapan paginya di atas kursi makan dengan Kushina yang setia menyuapinya.

Sementara sang kepala keluarga, tampak baru selesai mengganti pakaian selesai mandi. Ia tersenyum melihat gelagat putra semata wayangnya sambil membatin, '_Anakku sudah masuk TK, tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi lelaki dewasa.'_

Tapi kemudian senyumannya langsung lenyap, bergantikan raut panik saat memikirkan khayalan paginya tentang masa depan si buah hati. Jika Naruto cepat dewasa, maka dia akan cepat juga memiliki pacar, setelah itu dia akan menikah, dan meninggalkan dirinya serta Kushina untuk hidup bersama pasangan hidupnya.

Wajah Minato memucat, ia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang menurutnya akan sangat menyakitkannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga selamanya Naruto akan menjadi balita manis yang hanya dimilikinya juga Kushina.

Tidak menyadari bahwa pemikirannya terlalu jauh, Demi Kami-sama Minato, anakmu itu baru berusia lima tahun.

"Papa!" panggil Naruto saat melihat Minato tampak mematung tidak jauh darinya dengan kedua alis mengerut, mengagetkan Minato yang sedang dalam masa memutar otak mencari cara agar tidak ada seorang pun yang merebut sang wadah Kyuubi yang amat disayanginya.

"E-eh? Ya Naruto-_kun_?" jawab Minato tergagap, ia menatap Naruto yang menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya pertanda marah. "Ayo calapan Papa, Nalu tidak cabal pelgi cekolah. Cuke bilang, Cuke juga macuk cekolah yang cama kayak Nalu."

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang putih bersih karena Kushina selalu berusaha merawat putranya dengan baik. Kemarin saat bertemu Sasuke di kedai ramen, Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padanya. Itu artinya… di TK nanti Naruto sudah punya dua teman yang sudah dikenalinya, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nalu mau cepat-cepat ketemu Cuke!"

JEDER-JEDER JELEGAAAAAAR!

Minato merasa disambar petir di siang bolong. Apa maksud perkataan anaknya? Kenapa Naruto sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke? Perkataan itu bagi Minato menimbulkan kesan yang lain, seolah si anak mengatakan, 'Naru mau cepat-cepat dilamar Sasuke!'

Lutut Minato langsung lemas seketika. Ia berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk dan aura suram di sekelilingnya, memukuli lantai di depannya pelan merasa sudah gagal melindungi keutuhan keluarganya.

_'Apa Naruto jatuh cinta pada anak Fugaku itu?'_ inner minato mengutuk diri. _'Itu artinya tidak lama lagi anakku akan menikah? Menikah dengan sesama pria? Astaga! Cabut saja nyawaku Kami-sama, aku tidak akan bisa melewati cobaanmu yang begitu berat untukku.'_

Minato semakin ngawur. Membuat Kushina yang sejak tadi menatapnya heran mulai membuka suara, "Apa yang salah denganmu Papa?"

Minato mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kushina horror, mendapat tatapan seperti itu, tentu saja Kushina bergidik ngeri. Ada apa dengan Minato?

"Ku-Kushina… aku belum siap menikahkan putraku yang lucu dengan anggota Uchiha yang irit bicara itu."

PLENTANG!

Minato meringis saat merasakan sebuah panci yang entah Kushina dapatkan darimana mendarat di kepalanya? Meninggalkan benjolan besar yang Minato yakin butuh penanganan khusus untuk menghilangkannya.

"BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN YANG ANEH-ANEH, DAN SEGERA MAKAN SARAPAN PAGIMU MINATO!" rambut Kushina langsung berkibar dengan mata violet menyorot nyalang. Naruto hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia sudah biasa melihat kemarahan sang Mama yang bahkan sanggup mengangkat gergaji mesin dan menodongkannya pada si Papa. Yang penting Mama tidak marah padanya, kan?

"Ha-_ha'i_!" Minato segera mengangguk dan menelan ludah gugup. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri sebelum Kushina semakin marah dan melemparkannya ke ruangan Hokage yang jaraknya sampai ratusan meter dengan tenaga gorilanya. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto menatap sendu safir bundar sang anak yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Kushina kembali tenang, ia kembali menyuapi Naruto meskipun pikirannya kini mulai menerawang, _'Astaga… aku tidak mau memiliki menantu bersifat seperti manusia es ala Uchiha!'_

Oh, rupanya dalam hati pun Kushina memikirkan hal yang sama dengan suaminya. Memang dasar orangtua yang aneh.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Kau sedang apa _Otouto_?" tanya seorang anak yang diperkirakan usianya sekitar sepuluh tahun. Masuk ke dalam kamar sang adik dan mengernyit heran saat melihat Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan wajah pucat enggan beranjak dari futonnya. Ini sudah agak siang, tapi kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya selalu bersikap sok mandiri dengan turun ke ruang makan tanpa disuruh itu kini terlihat malas-malasan?

Apa Sasuke sakit?

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk menatap permen lolipopnya yang bisa dikatakan tersisa tinggal sedikit. Ukurannya mengecil tidak seperti saat kemarin sore diterimanya pertama kali.

Itachi sedikit melebarkan matanya, ia menatap Sasuke heran. Bukan kah Sasuke benci manis? Kenapa ia mau memakan permen?

"O-_Otouto_…" panggil Itachi khawatir.

"Cuke… mau habiskan pelmen yang dikacih Nalu… Cuke udah janji cama Nalu." Sasuke berkata serak. Ia kembali mengulum permennya ogah-ogahan dengan wajahnya yang semakin membiru. Kedua mata onyx-nya berkaca-kaca menahan mual tetapi ia terus memaksakan dirinya.

"A-astaga!" Itachi berdecak antara kagum sekaligus ngeri. Baginya, memakan permen jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding diserang oleh sepuluh orang ninja elit sekaligus. Dan adiknya yang sama sekali belum memiliki saringan, mau melakukannya? Sungguh, Itachi merasa kalah telak oleh adiknya yang masih balita.

Itachi merasa lututnya lemas, ia berlutut dan menatap Sasuke kagum, "_Sensei_…" panggil Itachi lirih. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Ajari aku agar bisa sepertimu, _Sensei_!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berada di belakang Itachi karena khawatir menunggu dua buah hatinya tidak turun terlalu lama langsung _sweatdrop_.

'_Ini pertama kalinya aku malu mengakui Itachi sebagai anakku'_. Batin Fugaku sambil menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**Yoy! Nay bawa chapter baru. Huehehehe. Nay gak janjiin nih story TBC atau End, ya? Karena seperti yang Nay bilang diawal, ini Cuma kumpulan drabble yang Nay tulis tiap ada waktu luang. Belakangan ini Nay jadi mulai sering posting drabble ya? Rasanya lebih ringan aja. Hehe.**

**Gak super thanks dulu yaaaa… soalnya waktu updatenya mepet. Lagi ngusahain update cepet BBF juga. Next chap aja. Oke?**

**RnR Peliiis?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah 5 tahun yang dianggap pahlawan Konoha karena merupakan sang jichuriki Kyuubi. Ia disukai banyak orang, membuat Kushina maupun Minato begitu protektif terhadapnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Minato saat anak kesayangannya dilamar oleh bocah Uchiha yang hanya berbeda tiga bulan dengan si buah hati? ChibiSasuXChibiNaru Semi-canon, AliveMinaKushi**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always doooong  
**

**ada MinaKushi juga**

**Warning**

**Drabble gaje, OOC, cerita gay, BoyXBoy, garing, miss typos, semi-canon, Alive MinaKushi, Uchiha Family  
**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

4. School

Bukan main ramenya TK Konoha di hari pertama, banyak anak-anak yang berusia sekitar 4 sampai lima tahun hari itu masih di antar oleh orangtua mereka. Berkenalan, bermain, bahkan ada yang langsung bertengkar dengan rekan sebaya.

Seorang bocah blonde yang di antar oleh kedua orangtuanya tampak menyiratkan rasa kagum. Kedua safir bundarnya menerawang ke segala arah dengan bibir yang terus mengukir senyum. Jaket tebal orange yang membalut tubuh gempal berisinya membuat si pemilik kumis kucing itu terlihat kian manis dan menggemaskan.

Banyak mata yang menatapnya terpesona, tapi melihat si bocah masih dalam gendongan Papanya, alias hokage keempat, hampir semuanya segan mengajaknya bermain bersama.

"Kushina, kau yakin di sini aman untuk Naruto-kun?" Tanya Minato cemas. Si son complex itu tampak tidak rela melepas putra semata wayangnya bersekolah di tempat yang menurutnya tidak aman padahal dijaga banyak ninja.

Kushina memutar bola matanya lalu mengatakan, "Tentu saja aman Minato. Lagipula aku akan menjaganya di luar, kok."

"Aku masih tidak rela melepas Naruto-_kun_." Minato menatap Naruto sedih. "Dia begitu kecil dan rapuh."

"Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan Minato, sekarang lebih baik kau turunkan Naruto, agar dia punya banyak teman dan bisa bermain." Kushina merebut Naruto dari pelukan Minato lalu menurunkannya, kontan saja Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah tidak sabar itu langsung berlari menghampiri sekumpulan anak yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…" pekik Minato lebay. Kushina tak mengacuhkan suaminya lalu segera menyusul buah hatinya, tersenyum geli saat Naruto membuka tasnya dan membagi-bagikan permen yang dibawanya tadi kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Pelkenalkan… namaku Namikaze Naluto, cuatu hali nanti, aku akan jadi Hokage!" seruan semangat Naruto membuat semua anak yang mendengarnya ikut bersorak '_Banzai'_ dan kini bahkan memanggilnya 'Hokage-_sama'_.

"Namaku Inucuka Kiba, calam kenal Hokage-cama." Kiba, bocah berambut coklat jabrik itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan ini Akamalu, anjing ninja kecayanganku."

"_Ne_, Kiba Akamalu lucu cekali." Naruto mengangguk antusias. Kemudian satu-persatu temannya yang lain ikut memperkenalkan diri. Di hari pertama, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian, karena _season_-nya masih masa perkenalan, maka semua anak dibiarkan berkeliaran di taman agar lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kushina, ya?" sapaan lembut dari seseorang yang baru saja datang itu membuat Kushina menoleh. Ia tersenyum mendapati Mikoto, salah satu sahabat dekatnya duduk di kursi sebelahnya lalu melepaskan Sasuke dari gendongannya, membiarkan bocah raven yang sedikit terlihat pucat –akibat permen- itu berjalan tenang menuju kerumunan dengan mata fokus menatap seseorang.

"Sasuke terlihat kurang sehat." Kushina tersenyum. "Apa dia sakit?"

"Yah, tadi dia muntah, tapi tetap memaksa pergi sekolah karena ini juga hari pertamanya."

"Naluto!"

Panggilan seseorang yang suaranya mulai cukup dikenal telinga sang _blonde_ itu membuat Naruto yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengelus kucing entah-milik-siapa itu berdiri. Ia berbalik sambil tetap menggendong kucing berbulu pirang kemudian menatap sosok bocah tampan yang ragu-ragu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Cacuke!"

"Kyaaa! Cacuke datang Cacuke datang!" seruan para gadis kecil mulai ramai saat Sasuke mulai menghampiri Naruto bak seorang pangeran yang hendak menjemput sang putri. Mata mereka langsung berubah bentuk menjadi hati mengagumi betapa tampannya makhluk muda Uchiha yang satu ini.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti saat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi berisik, semua gadis kecil langsung menyerukan nama Sasuke dan bergerombol mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Mata bundar sewarna langit cerah itu berkedip beberapa kali.

Tidak menyadari Sasuke bahkan nyaris pingsan melihat betapa imutnya Naruto yang sedang menggendong kucing memasang ekspresi _ultra innocent_. Untung dia masih di bawah umur, jadi masih tidak ada hasrat untuk me-_rape_ si Namikaze-Uzumaki yang amat seksi.

"Apa kabal?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Ia yang tak terbiasa bersosialisasi sedikit kesulitan saat ingin menyapa si _blonde_.

"Baik, Cuke cendili bagaimana?" Naruto balik bertanya. Di matanya, saat ini Sasuke terlihat sedikit lemas.

"Baik juga." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Padahal ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Itu kucing ciapa?"

"Gak tauuuu…" Naruto menggeleng. Ia melemparkan kucing itu begitu saja. Tidak memedulikan si kucing yang mengeong kesakitan lalu kabur, Naruto justru melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah!"

Mereka sama-sama diam, dikerubuni banyak anak dan orangtua yang penasaran juga ingin tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan si makhluk Uchiha yang irit kata? Sasuke mulai salah tingkah, karena lelah, ia memutuskan untuk jongkok dan memegangi perutnya, sedikit mual lagi, ia tidak bisa sarapan tadi pagi.

Melihat Sasuke yang mendadak jongkok, Naruto khawatir juga, ia memutuskan ikut jongkok dan bertanya, "Cuke cakit, ya?"

"Cedikit."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, sementara Mikoto yang melihatnya mulai merogoh tas yang dibawanya mencari balsem. Kushina yang mengerti jalan pikir Mikoto ikut merogoh tasnya, tidak tega juga melihat putra bungsu sahabatnya itu menahan nyeri.

Cup!

Eh?

Semua orang berkedip beberapa kali. Sasuke bahkan melotot menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Papa celalu cium Nalu kalo cakit, katanya itu bica ngulangin cakitnya loh…"

"Na-Naruto, kau-" kalimat Kushina langsung terpotong saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke, bocah tampan yang sempat ia khawatirkan suatu hari nanti akan menculik putera semata wayangnya itu balas menyorongkan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir kecil Naruto.

"Iya, gala-gala cium Nalu ndak cakit lagi."

"KYAAAAAAA! " Dan Kushina pun langsung tepar di tempat.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : t-ertawa, gici love sasunaru, Guest, mega . naxxtridaya, Amelia, Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru, Chocopie, ukkychan, Guest, Yun Ran Livianda, , nana-chuu, jie, Vianycka Hime, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, Luca Marvell, Ara Uchiha, onixsafir1023, Nauchi Kirika-RE22, Heiwajima Shizaya, Viviandra Phanthom, vherakim, Hitomi Kouun - Jiyuu,**

**hanazawa kay, miszshanty05, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, LNaruSasu, ryukey, yunaucii, meyy-chaan, 0706, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zen ikkika, Akira No Sikhigawa, sheren, siihat namikaze natsumi, Mushi kara-chan, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Guest, EstrellaNamikaze**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
